Transporte de Asalto de Baja Altitud/infantería/Leyendas
*un Droide médico IM-6 . |carga = cuatro Moto jets. |abastecimiento = |otros = |funciones = *Transporte de tropas *vehículo de asalto armado |era = *Era del Alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la Rebelión |afiliacion = *República Galáctica *Imperio Galáctico *Alianza para Restaurar la República }} La LAAT (Low Altitude Assault Transport) o Cañonera de la República (Republic Gunship) Es un vehículo aéreo diseñado y elaborado por Ingeniería Pesada Rothana y Astilleros de Propulsores de Kuat, Y muy usado por la República Galáctica durante las Guerras Clon. Estaban compuestas por una plataforma con dos puertas corredizas a los lados para el ingreso y traslado de hasta treinta soldados clon. Desarrollo La LAAT fue una obra maestra de ingeniería que tardó años en producir. Los kaminoanos tuvieron que superar muchas tareas que ellos se enfrentaron a partir de diseños de armas nuevas para la estabilidad. Usaron turbinas repulsores situados en las alas y la base de la estabilidad del transporte, siempre en contra de las armas antiaéreas desplegadas por la CSI. También crearon una nueva arma que traería daño masivo al campo de batalla, esta arma tenía un repetidor de iones que crean era un haz de cortar a través de edificios y personas. El problema con esto es que constantemente se calienta, sin embargo los kaminoanos se le ocurrió una increíble idea . Hicieron un montaje lateral y montados en las alas torres que fueron controlados manualmente con su propio motor de accionamiento de masas. Esto significaba que el arma no sobrecalentaria el motor principal. Caracteristicas Uso thumb|left|312px Las cañoneras LAAT fueron una serie de diseñados para transportar hasta 30 soldados clon en combate y apoyo. También tenía un hangar trasero que podría albergar hasta 4 motos deslizadoras para apoyar operaciones de reconocimiento o misiones de búsqueda y rescate. A principios la LAAT no estaban en la atmósfera, requiriendo cruceros a tierra en algún lugar del planeta con el fin de poner en marcha. Aunque, con su rango, era una práctica común para los cruceros a sumergirse en el ambiente, dejar volar la LAAT a la zona de destino, y se ha ido antes del combate de empezar. Las versiones posteriores le permitió volar a través del espacio y de hecho se utiliza para el embarque en las batallas de buque a buque. Algunas versiones de la cañonera incluidos tanques bacta para el transporte médico. También en algún momento después de la batalla de Geonosis, una Cañonera especial de combate de Soldados Cra fue presentado con un estilo de pintura nueva, una mayor maniobrabilidad y mayor tiempo de vuelo. Armamento thumbEn la parte superior frontal, se encontraban las cabinas para piloto y co-piloto responsables del comando y artilleria primaria, además de dos soldados artilleros, encargados de gran parte del potente armamento de la nave, pertenecian también a la tripulación del vehículo. En su configuración de asalto armado se constatan: 3 torretas láser antipersonales, 6 torretas láser de rayos compuestos; birrepartidos en la parte posterior, frontal y bajo las cabinas, 8 misiles aire-aire y 2 lanzadores de misiles conductores de masa. Desempeño La cañonera fue demostrado excelencia en su desempeño, eran muy maniobrables, de hecho, que sólo las naves enemigas más móviles podían mantener a uno en la mira. Incluso a los pilotos con experiencia les resultó imposible evitar sus numerosas armas. Estos transportes Clon fueron utilizados efectivamente en la primera batalla de Geonosis, cuando el Jedi Obi Wan Kenobi encontró una fábrica de droides en el planeta. Pueden transportar 30 soldados clon desde y hacia la batalla. La LAAT se había utilizado en muchos planetas y era muy eficases en mover tropas hacia la batalla. thumb|left|386px|Laat/i y Laat/c Volando en la segunda batalla de geonosis Variantes El modelo más común de la serie LAAT fue la LAAT / i, un transporte de infantería y una plataforma móvil de pistolas utilizada en las Guerras Clon. La LAAT / i podría transportar hasta 30 soldados clon en combate. Debido a que podría llevar tantas tropas en combate, que se utilizaron para obtener tropas de reconocimiento hacia abajo antes de traer la nave más grande. Las variantes fueron modificados para transportar maquinaria adicional como speeders militares o desplegar grandes máquinas de guerra, tales como andadores, sobre el campo de batalla. Las versiones posteriores de la LAAT / i se elimino las bolas de artillería adelante de la puertas, lo que les permite caer de un crucero orbital, en lugar de tener el crucero para entrar en la atmósfera, lo que permite el despliegue de tropas mucho más rápido y sigiloso. Además de las variantes de la Laat, había varios otros modelos artillados ambos pre-y post-fechado ellos fueron designadas con las siglas similares. Los más notables fueron la AIAT / i artillado, el transporte vaat / e, y el cañonero haet-221. Las Laats se siguieron utilizando hasta la época de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, por ejemplo, durante el Levantamiento de Kamino, donde los soldados clones anti-imperiales y kaminoanos trataron de escapar del planeta en estos transportes. Se utilizaron también un poco por la Alianza para Restaurar la República como transporte de tropas. Modelos notables Historia Una primera versión de este vehículo fue usado por la Orden Jedi 10 años antes de las Guerras Clon como transporte de prisioneros. thumb|[[Soldados ARC saliendo de una cañonera personalizada]] Apariciones *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' / comic *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' game *''Machines of War'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Star Wars Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Star Wars Republic: The New Face of War'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''The Clone Wars: The Pengalan Tradeoff'' * * * * * * *''Jedi: Shaak Ti'' *''Heavy Metal Jedi'' *''Run Mace Run'' *''One Battle'' *''Impregnable'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''Equipment'' *''Hero of Cartao'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Star Wars Republic 59: Enemy Lines'' *''Star Wars Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Jedi: Yoda'' *''Star Wars Republic 64: Bloodlines'' *''Star Wars Republic: Show of Force'' *''Star Wars Republic 67: Forever Young'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (película) / novela *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 6: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 6: Escape from Kadavo'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars: The Gauntlet of Death'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 3: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan'' * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Cold Snap'' * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part 1)'' *''Gunship Over Florrum'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part 2)'' * *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 8: In Service of the Republic, Part 2'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 9: In Service of the Republic, Part 3'' *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' *''Star Wars Republic 68: Armor'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Routine Valor'' *''To the Vanishing Point'' *''Brothers in Arms'' *''Heroes on Both Sides'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Siege of Saleucami'' *''What Goes Up...'' * * *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Orders'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' / novela *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Star Wars Republic 78: Loyalties'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: Parallels'' *''Star Wars Dark Times 13: Blue Harvest, Part 1'' *''Evasive Action: Prey'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''Star Wars Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' }} apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Kowakian Monkey-Lizard'' *''Giant spiders are awesome'' *''Always count your clones before take-off'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando: Order 66'' *''Old Wounds'' Fuentes [[Archivo:Piloto_ARC_clon.jpg|thumb|right|250px|Piloto clon ARC, encargado del comando del LAAT Republic Gunship]] *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Attack of the Clones: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * * * *''The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' * *''Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' * Notas y referencias Categoría:Vehículos aéreos Categoría:Vehículos de la República Galáctica Categoría:Clases de naves estelares del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la Alianza Rebelde Categoría:Productos de Ingeniería Pesada Rothana